Is It Love or Is It Hate?
by Hallie Marie
Summary: What happens when you find yourself thrown into a labyrinth of emotions? Is the hate which Lily feels for James really hate or is it love?
1. The Beginning of A Long Journey

This is my first L/J fan fic. I want at least 10 reviews for me to continue this story. I would also like to know if I should continue the story that I have been working on for a while. (How Come No One Ever Told Me Before? is the name of the series) 

Disclaimer: Sadly I own none of the characters that are ever mention in any of the books. I do own some though at the moment I don't know which characters I own except Lily's twin sister Rose. 

Okay here goes my first try at an L/J fic. The title is extremely stupid but on with the fic! 

Is It Love or Is It Hate?

We start our story in a bedroom occupied by two identical twin girls. It is early in the morning, to be exact 1:48, as the two girls sit on their beds talking excitedly about the school they would be starting tomorrow. These twins were anything but ordinary. When they got mad most likely they would find a vase blown-up or Petunia the twins' older sister hovering in the air and then fall and land with a thud on her butt. For years they had no explanation of why these things happened to them. 

Then on July 12 of that year (A/N: Don't know what year so don't ask) the twins each received a letter. This letter told them that they were witches and would be welcome to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Petunia had become disturbed by the thought of them being witches and so the twins took the offer to go to this unknown school (They love to make Petunia disturbed).

We are now currently listening to Rose (one of the twins) go on and on about a boy that she had met while in Diagon Alley buying their materials.

"Sirius is ssssssoooooo CUTE! I mean the hair of his is absolutely adorable! That grin he wears makes him look like he's hiding something. I like that grin so much!" Rose was ranting and raving about Sirius Black one of the two boys they girls had met during their trip to Diagon Alley. James Potter was the other boy that they had met. The two boys had been in Ollivanders when they went to get their wands. Rose had fallen in love at first site.

"Don't you think that you are getting a bit carried away, Rose?" asked Lily the wiser of the two. (A/N: Rose can either be really smart or really ditzy. While Lily was smart all the time and never ditzy.)

"Carried away? Me do something like that? No, I don't think so! You on the other hand have the hots for James don't you!" was Rose's reply.

"EEEWWWWWW! Stay away from me! James Potter! Now that is a sick thought! He's so UGLY! His grin creeps me out! Plus, he threw dungbombs at me as we left." Lily said with disgust.

"Speaking of dungbombs, shall we kindly go and place some dungbombs in the room of our older and wiser sister, Petunia?"

"Yes, and set them to go off 20 minutes later so that she can't blame us. Then tomorrow shall we give he some cockroach cluster?"

"Hmmm…about how many dungbombs do you think we'll need to make her room smell like gas?"

"None, it already does! Let's put five of our precise dungbombs in her room. We do have 95 more after that." 

Silently the girls crept into the hall and rounded the corner where the door to the room that they were going to sabotage lay open waiting for them to place 5 precise dungbombs in the corners and on the bed. They quickly set the dungbombs where they wanted the, told them to wait 20 minutes before blowing, and ventured of into the darkness of the hallway as they crept slowly to their room. 

At 2:25 right on cue the girls heard Petunia shriek and run through the hall towards their bedroom where the lay pretending to sleep (they were the best at pretending to sleep) trying their best not to become overwhelmed with giggles. Petunia opened the door and started screaming at them with all the might she could force.

"YOU LITTLE BRUTES! I'M GONNA GET YOU! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY ROOM WITH OUT PERMISSION! HOW DARE YOU ENTER MY ROOM EVER! EVEN WITH PERMISSION!" screamed Petunia. Suddenly she grabbed an extremely heavy book and started beating her sisters with it. The girls pretended to wake up and not know what was happening. Their mother rushed in and tried to get the book away from Petunia while her father grabbed Petunia by the arm and pulled her out into the hall with a jerk. 

"What did you two do this time?" asked their mother cautiously not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.

"We didn't do anything," Rose said sounding like the ditz that she was at the moment. 

"Likely story, we'll talk about this in the morning." replied their mother sleepily. "In the mean time you to need to go to sleep." 

As their mother left and closed the door behind her the two girls burst in to millions of giggles.

"Did you see her face? She looked like a horse that was breathing fire!" said Lily when she had finally gotten control of her giggling. This just sent them into another batch of giggles until their mother yelled from upstairs.

"IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU YOU'LL BE SORRY!" 

"Yes. Mum!" the girls replied knowing not to get on the wrong side of her. 

The twins settled down and finally went to sleep around 3:30 in the morning. Only to be woken up ate 3 hrs. Later because they had a 3 ½ hour ride to Kings Cross. After a disgruntled Lily had gotten up, showered, shoved everything in her trunk, then woke Rose up who had been sleeping, she was ready to go except she had to wait for Rose to get done so they could eat breakfast. (A/N: Neither Lily nor Rose was morning people. Rose had been woken up 10 times before Lily finally got her up.) Finally at 7:15 everyone was up and ready. Petunia would be leaving by train to her school that day too but her train wouldn't arrive until 12:30 when Lily and Rose's train was the leave at 11:00 sharp. 

The whole way to Kings Cross, Petunia complained about having to sit in the back seat. It was no picnic for Lily or Rose Both as there was no middle seatbelt and they had to share one. Neither wanted to share with Petunia and would have rather that their father throw her out of the car on the highway, but that didn't happen and the two girls sat as far away from Petunia as humanly possible without opening the door to the car and falling out. At 10:29 the made they're way to platform 9 ¾. Or they would have if it had been there. 

"There's Sirius! He looks cuter now than he did in Diagon Alley! I wonder if he did something to his hair!" Rose said ranting like never before.

"Hey, Rose, over hear! I want you two to meet some of our friends!" Sirius called out to them, mostly to Rose though, which made her blush uncontrollably. 

"Hi, Sirius! How were the rest of you holidays?" asked Rose who was still blushing.

"Fine, we played some last minute tricks on our neighbors and got our wands taken away for three days though. Oh yeah I want you to meet some people. You already know James," he pointed to James Potter who was trying to defog his glasses, "this is Remus Lupin," pointing to a boy with sandy hair and was quite tall," and last is Peter Pettigrew." he finished by pointing to a short pudgy looking kid with light brown hair.

"Guys, these two lovely women are Rose and Lily Evans."

"Um…Sirius how can you tell them apart. They are wearing the same thing!" said the boy who Sirius had said was Remus Lupin. 

"Actually I don't know." Sirius said with a weird look on his face, "I was calling you the right names wasn't I?"

"Yep, and the first person ever to do so. Our Mum doesn't even call us the right names!" replied Lily because Rose was staring at Sirius with her ditzy look on. 

"We'd better go through the barrier now so that we can get a compartment," said James speaking for the first time since Lily and Rose had walked over. 

"How do we ---er get through the barrier?" asked Rose coming out of her transe.

"You just run between platforms 9 and 10. Don't worry about running into anything either." answered Sirius.

"We've got ten minutes we had better run for it." said James quickly. James and Sirius grabbed their trolley and made a run for it. Then after they had disappeared Lily and Rose went. Lily closed her eyes. Expecting to crash anytime soon, but only to open them to see a scarlet steam train that said Hogwarts Express. They now had 6 minutes to load the train. The girls grabbed their trunks (with difficutly) and found an empty compartment. 

"Sirius! We found an empty one!" called Rose brightly. All four boys came rushing into the compartment. They stored their trunks then sat down. Rose, Lily, and Sirius on one side of the compartment and James, Remus, and Peter on the other.

"I'll be write back" said Lily. She needed to get fresh air. As she went to open the compartment door it opened reveiling a greasy haired boy who had to boys (who looked more like body guards then 11 year olds) at his sides. 

"Why hello. Who do we have here." said the boy whose voice was as greasy as his hair.

"Snape, do go away. I was hoping to have a Snape free train ride and yet you ruin it before the train even leaves the station!" said James icily standing up as he talked. 

"Well lets see here," said Snape ignoring James comment, "we have Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, but I don't know these to fine young ladies." putting his greasy hands on Lily and Rose's shoulders.

"Get your greasy hand off my shoulder!" said Lily nastily. When he didn't respond she slapped him with all the might that she could muster. He stepped backwards releiving Lily and Rose of having a greasy hand on their shoulders. Snape and his body guards turned around and headed out of the compartment after that. Lily sat back down relieved to have gotten them to leave. 

"Who was that guy?" asked Lily curiously.

"He's only the stupidest person on the face of the earth, his name is Severus Snape and he's a born Slytherin." said Sirius.

Lily and Rose had read all about the house in Hogwarts, A History after they had bought it at Diagon Alley. They talked about various things throughout the rest of the train ride. The subject that the boys talked about most was Quidditch (A/N: spelling someone?), the boys explained the rules and all about the 4 types of Quidditch balls. Lily became quite interested in the sport. However, Rose thought that it was thoroughly boring. I mean how could anyone like a sport that involves 2 bludgers that could kill you? On broomsticks for that matter! (A/N: Quidditch ROCKS!) Before anyone knew it they were pulling into the Hogsmeade station. 

An unusually large man was calling out for the first years to follow him down a path to the lake. At the lake were little boats that the man was saying to board. Four to a boat. James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius got into one boat while Lily and Rose got into another. Soon they were joined by two other girls who looking as if the sky were about to fall they were so nervous. On the way to the other side of the lake Lily and Rose found out that the girls sharing they're boat were named Scarlet and Katia. 

The boats docked themselves on the shore. The first years were led up a steep slope to the doors of the castle. Hagrid (Lily had found out his name) knocked on the big door in front of them. A stern looking women with her black hair in a tight bun opened the door and led the first years to an abandoned corridor. 

"I will be back in a few short minutes. The sorting will begin and you will be told which house you will be in whether it be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Oh and bye the way I am Professor McGonagall and I teach transfiguration."

She closed the door and the first years began talking excitedly about how exactly they were being sorted into their houses.

"I bet that they make us do a spell. I do feel sorry for those who haven't learned any yet." was the comment that Snape but in.

McGonagall open the door and told the first years to get into the line. The first years were obedient. They entered the Great Hall waiting to be sorted.

I leave you there I'll write the next part as soon as I find out if you like this or not. I hope you like this fan fiction. I can't wait to find out if you like this or not. If you want you can e-mail me at [WhatEver44421@juno.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:WhatEver44421@juno.com



	2. Lily and James' Problems

Thank you: everyone who reviewed the last part! Oh yeah and I don't want to forget this person, she is really the reason that I'm even writing Fan Fics! She also said for her review that I was scaring her because this isn't my usual writing style. She also knows that I was misspelling words a lot because I was being careless. She would know that too. Her name is Ginny2001! Let's have everyone give a round of applause! (Actually not cause she'll kill me, she'll probably be killing me for even writing about her!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that are even remotely recognizable from the Harry Potter books. They belong to the ALL KNOWING J.K. ROWLING! Anyone who you don't recognize is MINE ALL MINE!

Jennifer Longbottom: You guess was almost right on the dot what was going to be happening to Rose in the future!

This part should explain the reason I titled it the way I titled it. NOW ON WITH THE FAN FICTION!

***********************************************************************

IsItLoveorisitHate? P2

The whole hall started clapping. The sorting hat had just sung its song for the year. (A/N: Get imaginative and make to song up in your head. I didn't want Slytherin lovers to get mad at me so I didn't write it on my own. Otherwise there would have been something bad about the Slytherin's in it!) Professor McGonagall started to call out names.

"Ackerson, Joseph" 

HUFFLEPUFF!

"Addison, Krystina"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Battlers, Scarlet"

GRYFFINDOR

"Black, Sirius"  
The hat had barely even touched Sirius's head when it called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone in the hall clapped. Lily shifted uneasily on her feet. 

"Butler, Stephen

SLYTHERIN!

About 15 names later McGonagall finally had gotten to the E's.

"Evans, Lily"

_"Hmmm…we have an excellent student here, Ravenclaw would be good…no you like to get people back if they have done something to you…you definitely are brave…better be "_GRYFFINDOR!"

Thankful that she had gotten sorted she went over the table that held the Gryffindors. Now she had to wait and see which house Rose got sorted into.

"Evans, Rose"

After 2 or 3 minutes that hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" (A/N: Did you seriously think that I was even about to put her in the Slytherin?). Rose walked over to the Gryffindor table a little unsteadily.

"That hat was creeping me out!" she whispered to Sirius and Lily, "It knew what we did to Petunia last night!"

"The hat told me that I get my revenge on people, like we didn't know that already!" Lily said and was just about to go say something else when Arthur Weasley, a prefect, leaned over and said, "Could you please be quiet?" and then went back to watching the sorting.

"Lupin, Remus"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Yes!" Sirius whispered excitedly," He got in here!"

"Pettigrew, Peter"

GRYFFINDOR! 

"Potter, James"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Snape, Severus"

The hat had just grazed that top of his greasy head when the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN" obviously not wanting to touch the kid's sick hair.

"Stokerspoon, Katia"

GRYFFINDOR!

"Oh yeah! We all got in the same house!" said James once he'd reached the table. The sorting was coming to a close with "Zambini, Drale" who was sorted into Slytherin! (A/N: There were more people sorted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw I just chose not to put them in.)

An old wizard stood up at the High Table. He was the newly appointed Headmaster. 

"I have a few announcements before we get befuddled in this wonderful feast. The first year should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden. Hence the name Forbidden Forest. Also, and this is for everyone, an exotic tree called the Whomping Willow has been planted along the edge of the forest. Do NOT go near it or you will most likely suffer from injuries. Now let's start eating!"

Out of nowhere food appeared on the plates that where set in the middle of the tables. Lily started piling her plate with all the food. She was halfway through eating a meat pie when James flung a pig glob of what looked like mashed potatoes at her. 

"What was that for?" Lily asked angry that she now had mashed potatoes in her hair. "If you expect me to throw some food at you then you won't be getting it!"

She turned away ignoring him for the rest of the feast. After the feast was through, they had been shown to their dorms, and Lily had taken a shower, Lily told Rose that she would be getting James back and he would be sorry that he ever through those mashed potatoes at her. Rose just started laughing knowing that now there would probably be an everlasting war between Lily and James. 

***********************************************************************

When Lily woke up the next morning everyone in her dorm was asleep. She was a bit disoriented at first but then began to remember the events of the day before. She wen to her trunk and got out all of her tricks. She put the stuff in her bedside table and then covered them with a couple layers of clothes so that no one would know where she hid her supplies. (Dungbombs, fireworks etc.) 

After Lily had gotten her supplies hidden she looked at her clock. It was only 6:02. She still had plenty of time to work out a plan to get James back for throwing mash potatoes at her. She worked for about 20 minutes and in the end decided the that after classes when he wasn't expecting it she would walk up behind him and gently put a filibuster firework down his back.

She had it planned so that while she was on the other side of the room it would go off so that no one would know that she had done it. However, she had a feeling that Rose might know that it was her so she had to make sure that Rose was occupied with staring at Sirius while she did her stunt. 

Katia was the first of the sleeping girls to awaken. It was 6:25 so she decided that she would start unpacking her things. After all she was going to be here for nine months straight, not counting the holidays, so she might as well make herself at home. This was going to be her dorm for the next 7 years.

As the girls awakened they became acquainted with each other. They talked about their interests, sports, parentage, and almost anything that came to mind including things like Rose going on and on about how absolutely CUTE Sirius Black had been last night at the feast! 

When the girls finally decided to go down to breakfast they got lost three times before finding the Great Hall. When they got there Severus Snape was over at the Gryffindor table taunting Sirius and James about something really so stupid that you probably don't want to know what he was taunting them about! 

"Let's go sit at the other end of the table," said Lily pointedly, " so then Sirius won't notice you STARING at him, Rose." 

"Lily, do I NOT want him knowing that I am staring at him or something?" was Rose's reply. 

"No, Rose, you do not want him to know that you are staring at him because then he'll think you're some kind of zombie who has a crush on any cute male specimen that crosses your path." stated Lily crossly.

"So your saying that you think Sirius is cute?" Rose questioned know the answer but just wanted to get to her twin, "because if you do then you know what I'm going to have to do to you!"

"NO, I don't think that Sirius is cute!" said Lily shocked that her sister could think of suck a thing, "and you wouldn't dare do that to me."

"I'm the only person who knows where you are the most ticklish so yes if it comes down to that then yes I will! Hahahahahahahaha!" stated Rose evilly.

The girls finally decided to sit with the other first year girls, who had seated themselves at the other end of the table. So in the end Lily won. 

The prefect who brought them to their dorms the night before was handing out their timetables. They're first lesson of the day was supposedly Potions with the Slytherins. 

"We have potions first with them" Katia complained, "couldn't they have at least had our first lesson for the year be with our own house so that it doesn't get ruined? Hey! If we do a potion today then maybe we could push Severus Snape in his on accident. Then he would have to take a bath!! 

"Good idea!" exclaimed Lily, "But if we don't do a potion today than the next time that we have potions and we do concur a potion the for sure we will push the slimeball in to his cauldron!" 

***********************************************************************

It was time for their first lessons, Potions, so they had to head out and try their best to find the classroom in which they would be learning the lesson. The girls had some trouble but they made to the dungeon with five minutes to spare. They lesson went on and on and no, they didn't get to push Snape in is cauldron. Although by the time the lesson was over they would have settled for tripping him down the stairs which they did later that day. It was quite a funny sight to see Snape rolling down the stairs.

Finally, after History of Magic where everyone fell asleep and Transfiguration where the only ones who turned their matches into needles were Sirius, James, Lily, and Rose, the day was over. It was time for Lily to get her revenge on James. 

Lily slowly tiptoed over to where Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were sitting, working on a transfiguration essay that McGonagall had assigned, she cautiously slipped the firework down James' robes and ran across the room. After about two minutes of watching Rose stare at Sirius with amusement she made the firework go off. (A/N: for some stupid reason James didn't notice that he had a firework down his robes until AFTER Lily set off the firework. Don't ask me how though…it was probably because it was so light that he didn't notice anything being put there.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" was heard from across the common room, accompanied by quite a few laughs coming from none other than, Sirius, who had seen Lily stuff the firework down his robes but chose not to tell James. (What were best friends for?) 

"James," **laugh** "Lily," **laugh** "put it down your," **laugh** "robes a couple of minutes ago!" said Sirius, who was in the middle of a laughter attack. 

"Sirius! Why didn't you stinking tell me?" asked James, who was trying to rub his back because it felt like it was on fire but wasn't having any success. It felt like it was on fire because it WAS on fire!

James went up to his dorm where he could retrieve another robe. The robe he was wearing was now covered in firework powder. Sirius seeing that his friend was up safely in the guys' dorm walked over to Lily. 

"I've never met anyone who could get James in a practical joke!" said Sirius amazed, "Not even I can do that! You got anything else that you could scare people with?"

"I've got some muggle stuff, but, Rose, here has the major trick stuff. See she is a masetmind when it comes to thinking up practical jokes!!" replied Lily.

"Let me see some of these "muggle jokes" said Sirius wondering what they would be like.

"Okay, I'll be back," said Lily before running off to the girls' dorm.

Lily came down five minutes later with a few things. You wouldn't know how many practical jokes things she had just by looking at her. You would think that she had like three or four when she really had about ten to fifteen. 

"Sirius look into my hand" directed Lily.

"You're not doing muggle divination are you?" Sirius said, "'Cause I see nothing."

"Now Sirius, shake my hand." said Lily ignoring Sirius's comment.

They shook hands. **shake** "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! THAT HURT!" screamed Sirius pulling back his hand and looking at it like it was about to fall off. 

"It's getting late. I'm going to bed. You coming, Rose?" asked Lily knowing that Rose wanted to stay a bit and talk to Sirius.

"I'll be there in a while." was her reply. _Knew it._ Thought Lily_ Next thing we know we're going to find them snogging in an empty classroom or something!!_ Trying her best not to laugh. Rose would do that. Out of Lily and Rose, Rose would be the daredevil and Lily would be the smart and studious one. Of course saying that Lily was studious would be a joke! 

Lily went up her dorm and started to read Hogwarts, A History again. She thought that the history of Hogwarts was quite interesting. After 20 minutes Rose came in looking quite pleased with her. 

"So what did you and Sirius do that took so long to get you up here?" asked Lily who knew that they weren't doing anything of the sort since they were only 11 after all.

"We decided that when we push Snape into his potion during Potions that we would do it on the day that we have Shrinking Solution. Then Snape will be a wittle itty baby-kin!!! We want to find out if he was cute as a baby or if he's been as ugly as he is now forever. Sirius said that Snape was always this ugly for as long as he can remember. He also said that he didn't meet Snape until they were 3 so he wouldn't know about him being ugly as an infant. I'm sure he was though." Rose said, talking as though her tongue was on fire and the only way to get the fire out was to talk as fast as she could.

"Anything else happen while you were down there chatting with Sirius?" asked Lily questionably.

"Yeah! James came over and started ranting and raving about how he was gonna get you back and then he noticed me. He asked Sirius if it was me, Rose, was the one he was talking to and not you, Lily!"

"What did he say about getting me back? Any specifics?" asked Lily who was on the edge of her bed.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this! This little "feud" is between James and you. No matter how much you beg me I will not get in the middle of this," said Rose in a voice that meant, "I WON'T"!

"I'm going to sleep now. Night Rose!" said Lily knowing that if she was desperate enough then Rose would help her. Rose was always giving in the people when they said that they really really needed it the help! 

"Night Lily. I know what you're thinking! Don't try or I will be forced to help James out and not you!" said Rose before rolling over and falling asleep.

**********************************************************************When Lily awoke the next morning her hair was covered in shoe polish and her skin was the color of barf. The even the different colored chunks that barf had it in. She took a shower and got the shoe polish out of her hair. She didn't however get any of color on her skin to go away in the least bit. If possible, by taking the shower she had made her skin even darker than it had been when she awoke. 

Rose was laughing because that's what she did when someone other than her had a practical joke pulled on them while Katia and Scarlet were trying to get the color off. They were looking up charms to make your skin normal. They had spent a good 15 minutes doing so and would have continued if Rose hadn't said something.

"It won't work. There is no countercurse." but seeing the shocked look on her twin's face added "It'll come off in 24 to 48 hours so don't worry."

"Lily, at least only your face and hands will be showing." said Katia trying to cheer Lily up, "Rose do you know who did this?"

"Yep! I think Lily might know too!" retorted Rose.

"If you're thinking James Potter than I am getting him back!" said Lily shaking with anger.

"James now has a huge burn where you stuffed the firework in his robe yesterday. This was the least that he could do!" said Rose sensing that Lily was about to do something drastic. "He thinks that what he did is equal. Yours was much better than his was. He didn't even noticed you put the firework down his robe! You'd think a guy whose best friend was Sirius Black would have felt it even before the firework was fully in place!"

"Not a guy who is full of himself and chooses to ignore things that he doesn't think are important and just chose to ignore something that got him a huge burn across his back." was Lily's comment.

"Honestly, I think this is stupid. I mean just apologize to each other and it'll be over with." said Scarlet who thought that it was stupid to fight with a guy that was so cute. 

"We'd better go. Breakfast is in 25 minutes and I think we're gonna get lost again today. So I want to leave early, then when we DO find the Great Hall then we can eat quick then get lost once again on our way to our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class." said Katia deciding that they needed a change of conversation. 

A/N: After this little section I am going to skip to their 3rd year. Then in the next part I'll be skipping their 4th year and then going to their 5th year. I'm doing this because nothing major happens until their 3rd year and then nothing really happens until their 5th year. 

After 5 months of Dungbombs being thrown at each other, potions being put in each other's goblet, and both group working to expel Snape, everyone was extremely tired of the "Grudge & Revenge" fight that Lily and James were still having. We meet up with Rose, Sirius, Remus, Katia, and Scarlet discussing the "problem" that they were having in the Common Room. 

"There is nothing that we can do! If they want to fight, the so let it be, let them fight! Nothing that we do is gonna change their "friendship" towards each other. I mean I guess we're just gonna have to suffer through listening to them fight everyone 5 minutes. " Rose was saying for the 50th time. They two groups had become friends, but that didn't stop Lily and James from fighting with each other. They were friendly with everyone in their group except towards each other. They would fight over the littlest things, like what the answer to Charms homework where everyone knew that Lily was right James just didn't want to admit it. The same thing with Transfiguration where everyone knew that James was right and Lily just didn't want to admit it. 

"I agree with Rose, if they want to become friends then let them do it on their own terms. Anything that we are gonna do will most likely be planned by Sirius and we all know that those plans DON'T WORK OUT SO GREAT!" said Scarlet making sure the last part was nice and loud. 

"Hey! Not all of my plans go down the drain! " Sirius said trying to defend himself.

"Name one that didn't go down the drain." Katia said trying not to laugh.

"When we pushed Snape in the Shrinking Potion!" replied Sirius.

"No, because when you pushed Snape in you also pushed Hamburger in too!" said Rose shuddering as she remember the three weeks of detention that the nine had gotten. (A/N: Bet you forgot about Krystina huh!)

"Where's Krystina. I thought that she was gonna meet in here too?" asked Remus who was trying to control laughter that was coursing through him as he remembered all the times that they had tried to play pranks and then they bombed. 

"She's got detention with Hamburg. AGAIN! I swear he hates her! He gives her detention when she hasn't done a thing! Oh yeah this one was because Krystina and Lily were talking back to him in the halls." was Rose's reply.

"What you mean that Lily can get a detention on her little own self?" said Remus shocked at the thought that Lily could get a detention that didn't have to do with James. "That is a shocker!"

(A/N: If you hadn't noticed Professor Hamburg, or Hamburger as people like calling him, is the potions master.)

"You never know. First detentions that aren't because of James, next she and James are starting to go out!" said Sirius with a sly grin on his face.

"That happens and, Sirius Black, I assure you that the king of the earth." said Rose in her most sarcastic tone that she saved for Sirius.

***********************************************************************

Their 3rd Year

Lily walked into the Common Room and then slipped up the staircase to the girls' dormitories. She had just played the biggest prank ever. She had taken every pair of James boxers and she put a pair of boxers on each suit of armor, with that she had made a huge banner which had put a charm on so that it would float through the whole school. The banner read "James Potter's boxers, what a treat!" 

Lily then noticed that there was a note on Rose's bedside table. She reached over and took the note. She started laughing hysterically when she read it. The note read:

Dear Rose,

Care to meet me in the Owlery at around 9:30, 

tonight? You know that you want to! Oh yeah no one

but me will be there. 

Sirius

Lily made a grab for her camera and was running her fastest down to the Owlery so that no one would catch her. When she got there she saw the funniest sight that she had ever seen. Remus, James, Peter, Krystina, Scarlet, and Katia were all looking through the crack of the door. All 6 of them were in really strange positions. 

"Did you happen to bring a camera. We forgot about it!" said Katia in excitement.

"Yep. Now scoot over. Let me get a picture of this." said Lily.

Lily looked through the crack of the door. She saw what she was expecting. Sirius and Rose in a very err **cough** compassionate **cough** kiss. She slowly opened the door a bit more so that she could get her camera through to take the pictures.

"Aw…little Rosie's first kiss is in an Owlery! How sweet." Lily said to no one in particular as she was snapping away. It didn't matter how loud they were, because Sirius and Rose were oblivious to everything at that moment. Then all of a sudden Professor McGonagall came storming up the steps to the Owlery. 

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked in her rage, "Wait I don't want to know this do I? Come on you all down to my office. Let me guess Sirius and Rose and in there at this very moment?"  


"Yeah actually they are." retorted James. McGonagall slowly pushed the door open. 

"Mr. Black, Ms. Evans? Would you accompany your friends down to my office?" 

"Actually no," said Sirius but added after getting a scolding look from McGonagall, "but we will anyway." 

***********************************************************************

I'll leave them there, unless you would like me to tell you their punishment next time, then the next part will be about their 5th year. Please Review! I enjoy reviews!!!

Ta ta!!!!! Oh Hope you had a Happy New Years! I hope you have a good year too. I know someone who is leaving tomorrow to go on his mission. He's kinda like a brother to me. He's Ginny2001's brother. **CRY **

Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. A Wedding between a Horse and a Cow

Before I forget: I am really sorry that I didn't post this earlier. I wanted to write the whole 5th year and just post it in one big part but then I got carried away and am not even to the part where they're on the train. I think I put a little too much detail in it so I'll just post up little chunks of their 5th year instead of one big one.

Thank You: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed the last two parts to this fan fic! I appreciate them so much! Can't wait to read the reviews for this part! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. However, soon people all over the world will be doing this to my own books in the future!

Now on with the fic! (This is the first fic I have ever written that it isn't my first copy. I usually think things up as I write. This part I have been working on for over a week.)

******************************************************

Summer before 5th year

We meet yet again with two identical twins in the dead of night. This time, however, they are discussing how to humiliate Petunia at he wedding, instead of how cute Sirius Black was or (in Rose's opinion) still is cute, possibly cuter. 

"How about we invited Sirius, James, Krystina, Katia, Scarlet, Remus, and Peter to the wedding," asked Rose, "That would embarrass her enough!" 

"But that would not only embarrass Petunia, it would embarrass me too," protested Lily, " and we would be dead by the time to reception was over!"

"Okay, then lets blow-up her wedding cake while she and our-soon-to-be brother-in-law Vernon-I'm fat, purple, I'm obsessed with drills and proud of it-Dursley are stuffing cake in their mouths," was Rose's suggestion. 

"Let's just do something that is spur of the moment," said Lily, "those are funnier! Remember to bring plenty of 'supplies' to the reception!" 

"Yeah, let's do that," said Rose not wanting to argue over it anymore. 

"I'm going to sleep now," replied Lily, "see you in the morning!"

"Yeah-okay-maybe Sirius'll send me a letter tomorrow!"

"Is he all you ever think about, other than pranks?"

"No, I think about getting you and James together too!"

"ROSE EVANS HOW CAN YOU THINK SUCH THOUGHTS" THAT IS SICK! JAMES POTTER IS AN ARROGANT IDIOTIC PERSON, WHO WOULDN'T KNOW A THING ABOUT FRIENDSHIP IF IT SMACKED HIM OVER THE HEAD," cried Lily as though her depended on saying that James Potter was a fool.

"Will you two go to BED and STOP yelling," said the voice of their mother from upstairs.

"Yes, Mum," both girls chanted. What that both girls turned over and fell asleep. 

******************************************************

The next morning Lily was woken up by Sirius's owl pecking at the window of the room she shared with Rose.

"Hey, Blast Quagmire," cooed Lily as she opened the window, "What was Sirius on when he named you anyway?" (A/N: I looked up Quagmire in the dictionary when the spell check didn't say anything about it and I've decided that Sirius was cursing the quagmire when he got the owl and now the owl will only respond to Blast Quagmire!)

She pulled off two letters from Blast Quagmire's leg. One was probably a love letter to Rose. The other was addressed to both Lily and Rose.

Lily went down to breakfast and gave Rose her letter. (A/N: They live in a 4 story house and the kitchen is on the third floor when Lily and Rose's bedroom is on the second and their parents and sister's rooms are on the top level.) She proceeded to open the letter. The letter read:

Dear Lily and Rose,

How have the holidays been going so far? Are you causing any havoc or mayhem at your house? We are! James's parents are going crazy! (They're about ready to kill Sirius and myself!)

Lily, you'd like it if they killed James, though, wouldn't you? - At that Lily laughed- 

Sorry to hear that you have to go to Petunia's wedding to the freak-man! –Sirius and James had met Vernon when Lily's parents made Petunia pick Rose and herself up at Kings Cross at the end of last term. Oh how Lily wished she could be at Hogwarts right then. She missed the secret passageways, the classes, and most of all talking late into the night with "the gang", maybe not the fights with James though- You should do something that would embarrass the horse and cow! – (Petunia and Vernon) – Rose, blow Lily up or something like that! Then we wouldn't have to deal with Lily, Queen of the World. – He's gonna get it! – Lily, thought you should know that Jamsie-boy has been pining for you ALL SUMMER! Sirius you are sick! Focus on your own love life! I do! Rose! I love you more than my broomstick! – Wow, that was romantic NOT! – We'd better go before I get killed. We got our Hogwarts letters. Want to go to Diagon Alley on the 22nd of July. That's the day after the horse's wedding! Bye Bye

Yours Truly,

Sirius + James 

P.S. Lily, hope you find enough pranks this year! You're going to need them! – James

PSS you two had better not continue to fight this year! James'll get in trouble; he's a prefect! 

Lily looked up from the letter to see Rose rereading her letter from Sirius with the dreamy look she got on her face when she thought about him. 

"Rose, here read this," said Lily startling Rose.

Rose read the letter with the look she got when she was trying to make a plan to get Lily and James to be friends. 

"Ha ha ha," Rose started laughing, "Both you and James were made prefects! You're going to have to do a lot of things together now!"

"Oh shush up. No matter what you do you won't be making James and I friends this year," retorted Lily.

"How do you know that?"

" 'Cause I'm smart that's why!"

"I'm going to write to Sirius," and with that Rose went upstairs. Lily decided she might as well write a letter to the two guys. Yelling at James instead of truly writing to him. She sat down on her bed, glanced over at Rose who was using their desk, then grabbed a quill and some parchment from her nightstand. She started writing the letter, after 25 min. she decided that the letter was good enough. It read:

*********************************************************************************

Dear Sirius and James,

Rose is writing her own lovesick reply to your owls. Or so she says. I personally think she is planning something that will ruin Petunia's wedding. Not that I think she shouldn't, it just won't be funny. It'll be funnier if we think of it while we are AT the wedding. 

James if you try anything this year I swear you will be thrown into the lake to be fed to the Giant Squid!

Sirius you are sick and perverted and I don't know why I even became friends with you. Oh yeah now I remember, because you are on of the funniest people I know when you don't have a weird plan on how to get James "I'm an idiot who thinks that he's funny" Potter and I together formulating in your insane brain! Also I think that Rose too is making a plan. IT WON'T WORK! YOU ARE WASTING YOU'RE OH SO PRECIOUS TIME! IT IS SICK THE WAY YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE GOING TO GET JAMES AND I TOGETHER! 'CAUSE IT'S NOT HAPPENENING! 

Okay, now that I have yelled at you enough I'll be pleasant again.

Yes, we can go to Diagon Alley on the 22nd. Then we can tell you what we have done to Petunia. I'd better get going before Rose thinks something is up.

The Queen of the World

Lily

P.S. I really liked the name you referred to me under! It's so ME!

********************************************************

"Will you two wake up? I have been in here four times this morning already!" IF you move any slower we'll be late for the wedding!" the twins' mouth was in their room scolding them because they wouldn't get their butts out of bed. 

"Can't we just NOT go to Petunia's wedding?" asked a sleepy Rose.

"How can you even think such a thing?" asked their mother.

"It's quite easy actually. You wouldn't thinks so but since she absolutely hates us it was simple!" said Lily starting to roll over and go back to sleep.

"No, you will go to her wedding and get up NOW!" screamed their mother angrily. 

"Okay, okay! I'll get up!" said Lily as she literally fell out of bed. 

"Get dressed quickly, we'll be leaving SOON!" said Mrs. Evans before slamming the door. 

"C'mon Rose get up!" said Lily; "If you're not up by the time I'm through with my shower then I'll throw you in to a tub full of cold water fully clothed!"

"Yes, Miss Queen of the World!"

********************************************************  
When Lily walked into her room Rose rushed out with a towel in hand. Lily sat down on her bed and started to towel dry her wet, water dripping, red hair. Just as she got her hair so that it was damp Blast Quagmire started pecking at the glass of the window.

"Hey! What are you doing here again so soon?" Lily walked to the window and let the owl into the room. She removed both letters from the owl's leg. One letter was for Lily, while the other was for, or course, Rose from her beloved Sirius. Her own letter read as though she was going out with James which thoroughly disgusted her. 

Dear Lily, (Queen of the World)

Ruin the horse's wedding today for us okay! Better yet get her killed, maybe even the cow killed too!

James is pining for you in the next room! Be careful! Anymore yelling and you'll be down a boyfriend. He misses you and wishes you were here! Uh oh, James is here right now. I'll leave the room.

Sirius and Rose are coming up with yet another plan. Oh and I meant to write Queen of H E Double Hockey Sticks! Just thought you should know. See you tomorrow hope something BAD happens. Definitely would be glad if it did. 

Okay, now that James has found refuge from my teasing in his room, I'll continue to write.

James talks about you in his sleep! It's quite funny to listen to. You should her it; it's the funniest thing in the world! (Besides me)

Oh yeah! Thank you for saying I, Sirius Black, am the funniest and best prank pulley you know! It was quite sad, though, to hear that you don't like Jimmy-boy, he obviously doesn't share your opinion that you will never get together. For that fact neither do Rose or myself.

Sirius Black if there is one thing I will ever agree with Icy Tiger it would be this opinion!

I'd better go. Lover boy is trying to strangle me!

Your Friend (or not)

Sirius + James

P.S. Stay away from me tomorrow!

As Lily finished reading the letter Rose walked in wearing her dress, She had already dried her hair. 

"Lily, I'd hurry up. Mum is getting mad that we aren't ready yet. I wish I didn't have to go. Oh a letter from Sirius!" said Rose picking up the letter addressed to her, then shooing Lily out the door.

Lily went back to the bathroom, dried her hair, then got into her dress. By the time she was through it was time to leave for Petunia's wedding.

*********************************************************************************  
At exactly twelve noon Rose and Lily were sitting in the front pew at the church. In fifteen minutes Petunia would be walking down the aisle wearing the ugliest dress that Lily had ever seen. It was white, covered with frills, and from the waist down was covered with white sequins. 

"This is so BORING!" whispered Rose.

"I know, she could even choose a nice dress to make up for her ugly horse-like features!" complained Lily.

"Well, she might as well dress horribly, she's marrying a cow!" said Rose.

The two were talking in whispers that only they could hear. They didn't want anyone thinking they hated their dear sister. They did hate her but no one in the muggle world. In fact, the only people that knew at all were Sirius, Krystina, Scarlet, Katia, James, Remus, and Peter. 

They sat through the service waiting until they could play a horrid prank on Petunia. The two had a list of people they hated. Number one on that list was Petunia. Number two on the same list was Severus Snape, though he was a very very close second. 

*********************************************************************************  
They say through the oh-so-boring wedding ceremony and were on their way to the reception, which was going to be held at a fancy country club outside the town that they lived in. It supposedly was where all the "cool" people went. From what Lily and Rose saw though, they were all ditzes who probably wouldn't know where their feet were if their mummy and daddy's didn't tell them were they where when they woke up in the morning. 

"They're probably Petunia's so-called 'friends'" snorted Lily.

"Yeah they look like they're dumb enough to believe anything Petunia tells them!" said Rose.

A couple of minutes later Petunia approached the two with a very sour look on her horse-like face. 

"Remember, no one knows about your freakish qualities! Oh, and if you dare say anything to anyone then I swear I will never speak to you again!" raged Petunia.

"Well, then that gives us a lot more reason to talk to everyone we see. Then we won't ever have to hear your voice again!" replied Lily coolly. With that Petunia stalked off to the dance floor where she immediately became the center of attention. 

"She is such a stupid idiot." growled Rose; "Now she deserves whatever prank we pull on her! Let's put a firework in her food. So when she eats her dinner it blows up in her face!" she said it in a very malicious voice making it known that she wanted as much revenge as possible. 

"No, something worse than that! More like in her wedding cake. Also, we could fill it with Sirius's orange goo that he sent you!" said Lily as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay! Good idea, lets get the stuff out of the car and plan how we're gonna do this!" responded Rose happily. 

Lily and Rose walked to their parents car shaking with laughter as they imagined the look on Petunia's face when her cake exploded leaving her covered in Sirius's experimental orange goo. 

*********************************************************************************  
Lily and Rose did their deed. Currently they are waiting for their dear sister to cut the cake. 

Finally after about ten minutes Petunia decided that it was time to cut the cake. Petunia slowly grabbed a piece out of the cake.

Then next minute was hell. Petunia started screaming, all because the cake blown up in Vernon and her faces, leaving the two of them covered in orange goo. 

*********************************************************************************  
The minute they got home after the wedding their mother told them to meet her up in their room. 

"How could you? You two knew this was an important day for Petunia!" their mother cried in her state of rage.

"Actually, it was even easier than thinking of not going to her wedding." retorted Lily. 

"I didn't ask you to smart mouth me, young lady!"

"She did insult us! We had to get her back!" said Rose making her first comment in the conversation. 

"THAT IS NO EXPLAINATION, YOUNG LADY!" screamed their mother dearest. 

"Yes, it is" muttered Rose.

"Your punishment is that you aren't allowed to write your friends for the rest of the summer. I will allow you to go to Diagon Alley since you had that planned in ahead," said their mother ignoring Rose's comment. With that she got up off of Lily's bed and walked out the door leaving the two girls to their own thoughts. 

*********************************************************************************  
"You did what?" cried Sirius.

"We. Blew. Up. Her. Wedding. Cake. And. Covered. Everyone. With The. Orange. Goo. Explained Lily yet again. Rose, James, and Remus was rolling on the pavement with laughter. Peter, Scarlet, Katia, and Krystina had already gotten their stuff and couldn't make it. 

After ten minutes of rolling on the ground with laughter James spoke up.

"I neverthought," **laugh**, "you two could," **laugh**, "do something," **laugh**, "so funny!"

"Hey! It's not like you, yourself, are just so 'funny'" retorted Lily.

"Will you two stop fighting, at least for today. I would like to have a good argument free last day of freedom until we go on the Hogwarts Express!" complained Rose.

"Yes, all we are asking for is one day. Just one!" said Sirius who had a put on his face.

"I will if she doesn't bother Me." replied James.

"If 'I' don't bother 'you'?" screamed Lily, "you're the one who is always bothering me!"

"Will you SHUT UP! We don't CARE who starts these 'fights', all I know is that I would like some peace and quiet." scolded Rose.

"I need new robes," said Sirius, "Rose, want to come with me?" he had his trademark grin plastered on his frivolous face.

"Sure." said Rose brightly. They all knew that there would be a **slight** detour before they actually entered Madam Malkin's shop, Most likely in between two stores. (What did you expect? They haven't seen each other in almost two months!)

"Watch it, we follow them and they will end up snogging, oblivious to anything." said Remus who hadn't wanted to say anything about the conversation that had just taken place," They won't be out of Madam Malkin's for at least an hour or tow!"

"I'm appalled by the fact that my sister, my dear twin sister would leave me to suffer with him," said Lily in a mock hurt tone, "Hide me Remus! Otherwise I'll have killed him or I'll be dead!"

"The latter wouldn't be so bad." was James's comment to her statement. 

"I'd like to know why they left ME, poor old me, to deal with the two of you!" exclaimed Remus.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I would!"

"Well-you sure about this?"

"Yes, now get on with it!"

"Well, they're hoping that the moon waning or waxing system will change and turn it into a full moon so you can rip James apart." Lily said this in a whisper so only Remus could hear. (The girls found out the same time as the guys did, that Remus was a werewolf.)

"No, they just wanted to snog." James broke into the awkward silence.

"How do you know?" sassed Lily.

"Well, I could get that conclusion because the are sitting at the ice cream store table snogging at the moment!" retorted James. 

"Oh. Okay." said Remus, "Why are we just standing here?"

"I don't know," said Lily, "Let's shop!"

The next four hours they spent getting school supplies. Before they left they met up with Rose and Sirius in the joke shop. Lily stocked up with more things than she had ever done before so that she was prepared to get James once the school year began. 

After the joke shop Sirius, James, and Remus departed. Then out of the blue Lily remembered something that she had wanted to buy.

"We need to go to the Owl Emporium! I want to buy an owl!"

"Why didn't you get it before? If we don't get back to the Leaky Cauldron soon Mum's gonna get pissed again!"

"I thought it was your duty in life to piss Mum and Petunia off!" retorted Lily.

"Okay. I'll go with you. As long as I can send Sirius owls!" said Rose before running to catch up with her sister.

Five minutes later the two came out with Lily's new owl. The owl was a tawny owl. Lily hated the color but thought the owl's personality was cool. It pecked at anything that was in pecking distance. 

Lily that once she got back to Hogwarts she was going to change Arby's, that's what she named her owl, to a much more interesting color. 


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Thank you!!!!! I am thanking anyone and everyone who has ever reviewed my stories!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! However, I wish I did. She can keep Peter though, I hate to filthy butt head. He can die for all I care. I just write him in the stories because he was part of the past.

Last chapter I had to font so big because if it had been any smaller you wouldn't have been able to read James' handwriting.

**************************************************************************************  
"Rose," yelled Sirius, "there you are!" He leaned over and the two started kissing a bit too passionately for the lies of the crowd around them.

"Uh hem." Lily cleared her throat trying to get the two to stop. It was starting to disgust her.

"Oh, okay," said Rose after the two had stopped their kissing, "don't you and James have to sit in the prefects compartment together?"

"Yes, sadly, I'll be departing now," said Lily before turning her back to then. Then she thought it would be wise to had a little threat, "Don't be surprised if you never see James alive again, Sirius." With that she sulked her way to the Prefects compartment.

__

What were they thinking when they made James Potter a Prefect? thought Lily, _McGonagall must have been drunk or something. That's it, McGonagall was about to have a hangover when she put down his name._

Lily finally reached the compartment. She went inside and met the other Prefects. No doubt they all knew who she was because almost every morning, just about the whole castle was woken up by Lily screaming at James or the other way around. 

After about ten minutes of friendly chatter someone opened the door to the compartment and made an entrance by throwing a dungbomb at her. 

"JAMES POTTER!" roared Lily.

"Uh-oh-sorry-got to run," he said after putting his things down. He then made a mad dash out of the door only to be followed by a screaming red head Gryffindor Prefect. 

James opened the compartment door that he knew his friends where in and tried to shut the door. He didn't succeed and less than a quarter of a second later Lily stormed into the compartment. 

Immediately, upon instinct, Rose and Katia were holding Lily back, keeping James from her reach.

"Nice to see you too, Lily!" said James brightly.

"You jerk, you moron, you big headed, small brained, butt head!" gritted Lily through her teeth.

"Huh? What is a butt head?" James asked having not ever heard the term before. 

"An American Muggle term, James," explained Rose.

"Why are you calling me a Muggle term?"

"James, she could be calling you a lot worse!" said Sirius who had just controlled his laughter.

"Sirius, Rose, why don't you accompany these two to the Prefects compartment?" said Scarlet knowing that the two would start trying to kill each other again.

"Okay." said Sirius and Rose.

Sirius, Rose, Lily, and James made their way down the Prefects compartment, Lily and James shooting daggers at each other the whole time. They finally go there and opened the door. Before leaving rose decided she had best make sure that she wouldn't be down two friends when they got to Hogwarts.

"Make sure they don't kill each other, okay, I would really like them both to live."

The rest of the ride the prefects spent talking and trying to keep Lily and James alive. By the time they arrived at the station their fellow prefects had to save Lily 12 times and James 38 times. 

**************************************************************************************  
"Hey Lily!" said Sirius, "How many times did you try to kill your poor baby-poo, Jamie?"

"Sirius, you are sickening me out. I didn't know you were bisexual! Have you told my dear sister yet? I mean, she needs to know that, you've only been going out since our 3rd year! You tell her that and she'll go crazy." said Lily before walking off with a smug look on her face, which made all the guys look in her direction as she passed. 

"Lily! That's not funny!" shouted Sirius as Lily entered the Great Hall. James caught up with Sirius just then.

"What's not funny?" asked James.

"She called me a bisexual for no dang reason! I didn't say anything that could make you conclude that!" whined Sirius. 

"Sirius, looking at you anyone could conclude almost anything, except liking Snape, from some of your usual things that you say!" replied James who was trying to keep a straight face, however, it wasn't working so great.

**************************************************************************************  
As Lily entered to Great Hall and crossed over to the Gryffindor table half the guys in the school were looking at her and Rose, who was already seated, she, however, didn't seem to notice. Most likely because it was a daily occurrence. She never seemed to notice that when she walked into a room the guys in the room would look in her direction to take in her beauty.

"Hey, Lily," greeted Rose, "how many times did James try to kill you?"

"Only twelve times. I should say that I got off better than James did. They had to save the corrupted sole of his thirty-eight times from me!" Lily said proudly.

They had sat through the Sorting and then had ate their way through the feast when McGonagall said something.

"Evans, Potter, in my office now!" 

"What did you do know Lily?" said James.

"I didn't do anything, it was YOU!" 

Five minutes later the two entered the oh-so-familiar off of Professor Minerva McGonagall of Transfiguration. 

"This year I would like you two to GET ALONG! Anytime this year that you two get a detention due to pulling a prank on the other you will receive four detentions to every one detention. You may go to you dormitories now."  
Lily and James walked out the door and almost immediately started arguing. 

"I wonder how many detentions you'll get when I tell you tried to kill me thirty-eight times on the train!"

"Well, school hadn't started so I won't be getting any detentions, you idiot." Lily stuck her tongue out and made a run down the corridor only to be followed closely by James.

Lily forgot to give the password to Gryffindor Portrait hole and ran into the portrait causing her to fall on her butt. Almost as if it were scheduled James came toppling down on Lily as she hit the ground.

At the sight of Lily being crushed by James the fat lady and her friend Violet started laughing, not unlike Sirius after he had pulled a crazy stunt on a Slytherin. 

"James Potter get off me this instant!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"You PERVERT!"

Right on cue Sirius opened the portrait hole and gave Lily and James one of his crazy looks.

"So, why were you two lovebirds called into McGonagall's office? Was it because she didn't want to catch you two snogging again?"

"SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE THE SICKEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!" screamed Lily," James, get the H E Double Hockey sticks off my NOW!"

"You'd better get off, James," said Sirius, "your woman obviously doesn't share you love."

"I AM NOT JAMES' WOMAN!" cried Lily," Why don't you go to YOUR woman, Sirius!"

"My woman already went to her dorm." replied Sirius lazily wishing that she hadn't, "I notice that James here isn't objecting with what I'm saying!" With that Lily pushed James off of her, climbed through the portrait hole, and stormed up to the girls' dorm. 

As she entered her dorm she saw Rose waiting for her.

"So what did McGonagall want?" asked Rose.

"Just to say that if we are given one detention then we have to do four detentions." explained Lily.

"Ha, ha," laughed rose, "you'll be spending quite a lot of time with James now won't you?"

"I don't want to think about it," choked Lily, " I think I'll be to bed now!" with that she got in her pajamas and got in to bed.

**************************************************************************************  
MEANWHILE IN THE BOYS' DORM

"Remus, our dear friend, James, has fallen for Lily Evans." said Sirius.

" I DO NOT FANCY LILY EVANS!" cried James.

"That proves it," said Remus, "if you didn't like her you do now. There are two reasons for this. Number one, you wouldn't have answered so dang fast if you didn't like you. Number two, refer to number one.

"I'm not going to say anything." said Peter hating when they argued. 

"Face it James," said Sirius, "you like Lily!"

"I don't like Lily!" said James, "I'm going to go to bed now. 'Night."  
**************************************************************************************  
Want to find out how many detentions they end up getting? Read the next chapter to find out. I'll post it soon! I'm still in the process of writing it, so even I don't know yet. 

Do be kind and review! It would mean the world to me if you did. 


	5. Potions turns Interesting

It is the second week of November when we meet up with the famous Lily Evans and James Potter

It is the second week of November when we meet up with the famous Lily Evans and James Potter. They have amazingly not acquired one detention this school year. 

The group is at potions with Professor Hamburg. They are currently making a future potion. 

"After the potion has been made do not, I repeat, DO NOT DRINK THE LIQIUD!" scolded Hamburg, "If you do, we may never see you again."

Of course, in the back of the room we have our wonderful characters, doing what they do best, planning on breaking another school rule. 

"Sirius," said James, "Sirius, SIRIUS GET YOUR EYES OFF OF ROSE FOR ONE STINKING MINUTE!"

"What?" said Sirius, "huh? What was I doing?"

"Staring at your beloved Rose, Sirius" added in Lily.

"You stole my line."

"JAMES POTTER YOU KNOW D*MN WELL THAT I DID NOT STEAL YOUR D*MN LINE!" screamed Lily.

"YES YOU DID!!! I SAY THAT! ITS MY LINE!! I CLAIM COPYWRITE ON IT!!"

"YOU DO NOT HAVE A COPYWRITE ON IT YOU DUMBHEAD!"

"YES I DO"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"YES I DO"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"DO TOO"

"DO NOT"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT!!" hollered Hamburg from the desk in the front of the room.

"NO" the two scream in unison.

"Hey, James, stop screaming at her." said Sirius, "I dare you to drink the potion!"

"Only if you do Padfoot my friend," replied James.

"Alright… I wanna see how far in the future we go… I wanna see if you and Lily have children then!" with that Sirius took a long drink of his potion, and poof, he was gone.

"SIRIUS GET BACK HERE!!!" screamed James before doing the same.

A/N: That is where I leave you off… You'll just have to find out how far in the future they go to now wont you… and I wont leave you hangin for so long this next time…I have a ton more written in my notebook waiting to be transferred to here, but since I keep on getting these reviews saying that they need the next chapter up, here it is… so I know its short…


	6. A look into the future

Ok

Ok. I know, I know, I haven't posted in the longest of times… NOT MY FAULT! Its my bloody computer's fault… it kept erasing my stories… glares at computer

Anyway, I have a bunch of my peeps that I need to thank for reviewing… 

Here it goes takes a **deep breath**

Amanda, Lily, my #1 reviewer… everyone give her a hand… clap clap clap… Milkyweed, arwen, did I spell that right, Lori… J , jasmine, Christie, lily girl, ola, Little Wolf's Angel, Jodie, Dark Sovereign, Jinako-chan, Miss Padfoot, Ariana, Darah, Gabrielle, Cypruss, you had better not eat me in Science… cause if you do then, well… you will end up with a horrible tummy ache from my body splash, Veela Rowling, lalalalala, Carly Lupin, Amethyst, Skyflyer, Ali, Me, Gumdrop, Pumpkin Juice, Padfoot's Gal, Ginny2001, yes yes… I know it was short, me who rambles on and on and on… you should know that too… hmm… wonder why? (only known you my entire life), Jocy, Unshed Tears, AVK, Beth, Idgit… Idgit, Idgit, Idgit, my first reviewer for this series… 

THANK YOU ALL!

Disclaimer: there will be some characters that I have made up… like a lot… the rest are from J.K. Rowling. Like, I say that, well you have to find that one out… now don't you!

Now, on with the story… 

It is 1995; we enter a potions class, the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class. Potions + Gryffindors + Slytherin = Total Chaos.

Harry and Ron where partners for Potions, with Hallie Marie and Hermione where partners. (A/N: MY own character, Hallie Marie Potter… Harry's twin sis.) 

Snape was out of the room at the moment, but he had left the class with strict orders to concoct a sleeping potion. Little did he know that while he was gone the class would be interrupted with a bang. 

The room was filled with a bright purple light. Then, all at once there were two teenage boys standing in a place that had been empty just seconds earlier. How had they gotten there? They weren't boys that they had ever seen at Hogwarts before, Lavendar and Parvati would have noticed two boys as cute as they were. They had just appeared, out of nowhere, no really shocked, just stunned, everyone rose to their feet. 

"And you drank the potion because-?" said one of the boys, he was tall with black hair, and had glasses framing his brown eyes. 

" 'Cause I knew you would follow," said the second boy, who look incredibly like the first boy, just minus the glasses, and was three inches shorter. 

"You do know we have no way of getting back now, don't you." said the first boy.

"Whoops… hadn't thought of that… why don't we just ask the teacher of this class?" said the second.

Two seconds after that had been said Snape walked into his classroom and bellowed.

"What are you doing away from your seats?"

"Um… Professor…-" started Parvati.

"SHUT UP! GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Is it just me, or does that resemble Snape?" asked the boy with the glasses.

"Yes, now it's time for 'Bug Snape Time'." said his companion. Silently the first boy crept to the sink, filled a cauldron with water, and crawled, dragging the cauldron behind him, behind the victim. Suddenly, the victim's once oily hair was getting thorough washing done. 

Snape turned around, hoping to give detention to Potter and his gang, yet he started yelling,

"AAAHHHHH! HE'S BACK TO HAUNT ME!" Before running out of the room, with the two boys at his heels. Finally, after a long time of chasing Snape stopped in front of Dumbledore's gargoyle. 

Both boys new what lay beyond that statue just a little (--------------------------à )

too well. Many a time they had been sent there. When they reached the top of the stairs Snape screamed.

"Albus! He's back to haunt me!"

"Severus, Severus, Severus, do you happen to remember James Potter and Sirius Black disappearing for 6 weeks?" replied Albus calmly.

"Well, yes, but sone said they had caught Mad Cow Disease!" responded a confused Snape. With that Sirius and James started howling with laughter. 

"This si where they were, not sick with Mad Cow Disease." hollered Dumbledore, "and James, Sirius, please be quiet."

"Well, what are you going to do with them?" asked Severus with curiosity. 

"They will stay here, in my office, so they don't find out about the future." smoothly replied Dumbledore. 

"What about those five—" (A/N: it wont go the other way, sorry,) started Snape, but was silenced with a look from the Headmaster. 

"I trust they will be able to keep a secret."

"Yeah, right, they can't be trusted with tying their own shoes, let alone NOT telling what I going on now!"

"Severus, could you please go back to your class?"

:Yes, Headmaster." with that Snape left the office.

"Boysm you will be staying here until the potion has been made to get you two back to 1975. YOu will stay in this office your entire stay. Five students will be here after lessons and on weedends." Dumbledore told the boys, "I have some matters to attend to, make yourselves at home." 

After Dumbledore had left James made the first move at conversation. 

"At least Voldemort will most likely have been defeated by now."

"Yeah, I'm wondering how five kids got stuck staying in here when they should be in their common room wreaking havoc." replied Sirius. 

"Probably did something horrible, something we haven't though of, or wouldn't dare do. Bet you they are Slytherins!" commented James.

"You have a deal. Slytherins wouldn't do something THAT good."

"Yes, but Gryffindors wouldn't get caught!"

"Unless, it WAS Gryffindors who had done the deed, they just framed the Slytherins."

"End of this topic of conversation."

"Only because you don't have a response."

"I'm bored," said James, changing the subject yet again.

"There is a chess board over there." replied Sirius.

"So, you are willing to take me, James Potter, the Chess King in this world, on now are you? Gathering some wits now are you , Black?"

"Potter, why I outta…"

"Now, now, no need to feel bad that you can't play chess." said James so arrogantly. As he said this two girls entered the room. The girls both had long hair, though, different colors, black and dark red. Both girls had stunning green eyes, and were about the same height. ( about 5'10).

Now I leave you, with Sirius and James gawking two pretty, and very familiar (I wonder why), faces...


	7. Party in the office behind the Gargoyle

Thank you everyone who has been faithful and reviewed my stories… I want to thank you from the very bottom of my heart…  ****

Thank you everyone who has been faithful and reviewed my stories… I want to thank you from the very bottom of my heart… 

Sorry about this next story taking so long, I have had to go and do major revision in the last chapter, as, I have found out, this chapter would have had major contradictions with what was originally typed in that chapter…

READ CHAPTER 6 AGAIN!!! I HAVE REVISED IT!!! 

Now, that you have read that chapter again… on with this chapter…

************************************************************************ 

"Angelina, how the heck can you tell Fred and George Weasley apart? I mean, they are identical to the last freckle!" Kayte asked her older cousin, not noticing that they had company.

"It's easy, Fred's right hand is extremely ticklish, and he starts dancing around if it gets tickled. George has no ticklish spot (that I know of) on his entire body," said Angelina. Angelina had been going out with Fred since the Yule Ball last year. Over the summer she had found out that she had been adopted and who her biological parents were. She had also found out that she had two living siblings (Harry and Hallie Marie Potter) and two cousins (Kayte and Joshua Black) and two living aunts and their husbands, and one of them washer Muggle Studies professor.

Suddenly, as if she had just noticed a fire Angelina realized that there were two people in the office that shouldn't be there.

"Names, house, year" she said simply.

"James Potter, Gryffindor, 5th year." said James

"Ditto, ditto, ditto" said Sirius.

"Don't mind that idiot, his name is the only thing that shouldn't be dittoed though, he is Sirius Black, the most insane person I have ever met." explained James.

"Not including yourself in that statement are you James?" laughed Sirius. 

"Now that we have told you our names, what are yours?" asked James.

"Angelina, Gryffindor, 7th year"

"Kayte, Gryffindor, 6th year"

"What, don't you have last names?" asked Sirius, "and James, I won."

"We are not authorized to give you our last names, and you were betting that we were Slytherins, weren't you?" responded Kayte.

"Yep, and how did you know that?" questioned James.

"Because she would have been thinking along the same lines had she been in your place." Angelina informed the two boys.

"You would have too, though!"

"Did I ever say that I wouldn't?"

"No…"

"I rest my case." Just then the door opened and a younger boy, walked in wearing a silly grin on his face, looking as though he had just done something wicked.

"Joshua, what have you done this time?" asked Kayte.

"Nothing." retorted Joshua.

"If Mum finds out that you have played another prank, which she most likely will, she is gonna give you another kick arse lecture!" replied Kayte.

"Well, I have," he looked at his watch," exactly 23 hours 58 minutes and 26 seconds before that happens, as Mum has decided to reside as a lizard." before walking to an arm chair and pulling out a copy of A Wizards Guide to Magical Pranks.

The girls decided to go to the other side of the room and play Gobstones, while Sirius and James started a game of chess. After about twenty minutes the door opened again, and a woman with red hair and green eyes, in about her late 30's, walked in. 

"Mum," said Joshua, extremely startled to see her in human form.

"Joshua, that was the easiest spell in that book, any wizard or witch in there right mind could get out of that in two seconds. Now, its think for you to get your homework done, all of you.

"Angelina, where are the twins? I told Hallie that there would be no funny business, and that she was to get Harry and those two were to be here right after lessons were through! That was over an hour ago!"

"She probably 'forgot'. She makes it out to be that she has the worst memory in the world, when I know no one with a better memory then she has." replied Angelina as she was getting out her schoolwork, her black hair falling in her face.

"She and Ron Weasley are probably having another one of their famous arguments, Mum," said Kayte.

"They are Mum, I passed them in the Charms Corridor, Harry and Hermione are doing all they could to keep Ron and Hallie from killing each other," commented Joshua. 

"not again, well, I'll be dealing with Hallie for the next 5,000 years, so, get your homework dne now, then you wont have to do it tomorrow."

she started to walk out the said, "Sirius, James, don't corrupt these children, it's the last thing we need right now, or rather, the school needs right now, we don't want our biggest trouble maker, " there she looked over with a playful eye towards her son, "and his friends worse then they already are at this point in time." with that she left the office, softly closing the door after her. Wishing she were allowed to warn Sirius and James about what would come to be after they left Hogwarts.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile in the Charms Corridor there was a full out brawl taking place.

"Hermione, let go of me, he needs to get a good reality on how I kick!" screamed a restrained Hallie. 

"Oh, I know how you kick, you kick like a girl!" shouted Ron at Hallie.

"You can shove that up your—" started Hallie.

"HALLIE MARIE POTTER!" yelled the dear child's auntie.

"Uh oh, your gonna get it!" teased Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, you're not getting out of trouble."

"Ha ha," snicker Hallie.

"You two, this is the third time this has happened in two days, you WILL stop this NOW!" lectured the professor.

"You two are pathetic, ever notice that?" Harry told Hallie and Ron.

"Harry, head up to the office, Hermione back up to Gryffindor Tower." said that lady.

"Harry, remember—"

"Yes, I remember, Aunt Rose, and even if I hadn't Angelina would have reminded me the second I walk in the door, probably still will." commented Harry before walking to the office.

"Now you two, I have a special detention cooked up for you, I'll owl to you when that will occur," said Rose, "Hallie, make sure that homework is getting done up there."

"Yes ma'am." said Hallie solemnly. 

"Ron, next time when she starts something please refrain from the sarcastic comments." Rose said.

"Yes Professor Black," replied Ron as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Now head up to Gryffindor Tower," Professor Black said before walking to her own office.

************************************************************************

The minute that Hallie Marie walked in to Dumbledore's office she started screaming. 

"I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM! He is downright lucky that I didn't kill him!"

"Hallie Marie don't say things like that!" scolded Angelinga.

"Don't Hallie Marie me! I'll say what I want to say, and I say he's a male chovanist pig!" yelled Hallie. At this Sirius and James started rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What, may I ask, is so dang funny?" Hallie questioned threateningly.

"You sound so much like my girlfriends sister when she refers to James! said Sirius.

"Wow, that is just SO funny!" commented Hallie, "Oh yeah, I was told to make sure you were doing your homework." before settling down with her own. 

I leave you here. This chapter was short, but has I had to do some revising on the last one, it just turned out that way, and I don't want to type anymore, I burnt my fingers and they really hurt… bye bye 


	8. Invisibility Cloaks

Author: Hallie Marie Potter

Author E-mail: hypergal1987@hotmail.com

Title: Is it Love or Hate?

Summary: Have you ever known someone who you thought you hated? Yet, through a coming of time. You realized wasn't you enemy, but your closest confidant? Everyone always says that hate is the closest emotion to love. Let's see if that's true. This is an L/J about just that. We will watch Lily and James, among others, growing up, trying to figure out what is going on. 

Genre: Romance

Chapters: 7/? 

Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I do not own any of the characters in the Harry Potter universe. Well, I own a few of the OC's, but none of the others, they all belong to the legend, J.K. Rowling. 

A/N: This universe which James and Sirius are visiting is an AU universe. 

********************************************************************************************************

__

1975 - Gryffindor Common Room

"Rose, how on earth can you date a guy who does what Sirius and James just did?" Lily asked her sister.

"Well," began Rose," Firstly, he's so kind, nice, sweet, cute, wouldn't hurt a fly –" Rose would have continued, but she was rudely interrupted by her sister. 

"Oh, so hurting Snape doesn't count as hurting a fly?" Lily asked sarcastically. After saying this, however, she immediately starting shrieking, "I didn't just say that, did I? Please say that I didn't say that and I was hallucinating. Hurting Snape _doesn't_ count as hurting a fly!" Lily started to whack herself on the head promptly after making this statement, how could she have been so dumb. 

"I think the only way to make up for that comment, dear sister, is to go and hurt Snape, and we all know that you wouldn't hurt a fly," Rose told Lily, trying to get Lily to go on a late night walk. 

"Yes, I do think that that is the only way to make up for the dumbest statement in the world." Lily said, getting out of bed and putting on her robe as her sister did the same. If Sirius and James weren't there to torment Snape, then someone had to take their places, and who better to do it then the boy's female counterparts.

****

__

1995 – Dumbledore's Office

Sirius and James had been telling Dumbledore's captives about all the pranks that they had done back in their time period when Dumbledore came over to the group and requested to see the two boys. Dumbledore took them over to his antique desk and gave the boys a look, his eyes twinkling more then they had in ages. He was about to start talking to the boys when he heard a scream coming from across the room. He looked over to see Kayte chasing her little brother, and instead of having hands, she had webbed duck feet. After much effort on Kayte's part, she managed to get Josh into a headlock, promising him he wouldn't see the light of day again until he turned her hands back to normal. Dumbledore chuckled and the sibling love, and started to talk to his visitors.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore addressed the two boys, "During your stay here you two will be needing a place to sleep. The top drawer on the right hand side is the entrance way to your room. All you need to do is open the drawer, a tunnel is then revealed. Slide down the tunnel, feet first, and you will come into a large room. That is where you will be staying. To get back up into my office all you need to do is stand at the end of the tunnel, and you will be brought back up to my office. Any questions?" 

"Yes, Professor, actually, I would like to know what we will be doing about or school work. Will we be attending classes with the other fifth years in this time?" James asked, not wanting to fall behind in school.

"No, Mr. Potter, you will not be attending classes with the other fifth years. Instead I will have the teachers give me their agenda and then assign you homework for each day. The only reason for this is because the fifth years here are learning what you will be learning in three or four months from now in your time, and we don't want you to become so bored that you don't do your homework in your time," Dumbledore explained to James.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Is that all?" Both boys nodded at this question, "Well, I think you two should be getting to bed now." With Dumbledore's request James and Sirius pulled out the top drawer, and slid down the tunnel, each in turn of course. 

When the boys got into their sleeping quarters they were greeted by a warming sight. The room was huge. It was much bigger than their dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. However, instead of five beds, there were only two. The beds were magnificent four posters, Gryffindor colors decorating the bed linens and curtains. In the middle of the two beds were two nightstands with a candle and at the end of each bed was a trunk, holding all the contents that would be needed during their stay. On the other side of the room there were two desks and a bookcase that took up the whole wall. Sirius immediately ran over to the bookcase and searched for any mischief making books, seeing how advanced the collection was. To his delight, there was a whole shelf devoted to the art of mischief making. 

Grabbing a book Sirius sat down at one of the desks and started to read it when an old looking piece of parchment caught his eye. Sirius put down the book and grabbed it off of the desk top. He read the parchment, a smile growing bigger and bigger as he went farther and farther down. After Sirius had finished reading it, he promptly starting making cat calls in James' direction. 

"Oh, Lily, Lily I want you so much! Come to me Lily, come to my bed, I want you so badly, I'm yearning to hold you, to love you, oh Lily."

"Sirius, you have a girlfriend, who happens to be Lily's sister. What would she think about you wanting her sister so much?" James asked, concerned about his friend's sanity.

"Oh, no, I was doing an impression of you, and I think that Rose would most definitely agree with my comments, you love you little Lily, and you do yearn for her," Sirius said, loving the look of horror that had come across James' face.

"That is not so, I do not want Lily in my bed, for God's sake, I don't even want her in the same room as me," James said, looking as though he was about to barf.

"That's not what this little piece of parchment says, in fact it states exactly the opposite, care for me to read you some of it?" Sirius asked, already knowing James's reaction.

"What piece of parchment, give me that!" James said reaching for the parchment, which Sirius held as far away from James as he was able to without using magic.

" James Potter, January 8, 1976 – I can't believe this. I can't believe that I have to spend the rest of term with _her_. I swear, McGonagall will regret the day that she suggested this idea to Dumbledore. 

I have to spend every single minute, except those minutes in the loo, with Lily Evans. I have to spend all my time outside of classes and meals in this dungeon with her. How on earth can anyone stand her, all she does is nag me to do my homework. Then she tries to get me to go and play pranks with her, saying it's the only way we can get out of this dungeon and do something fun. I want to say no, however my urge play a prank tells me yes, and the sparkle in those big green emeralds pushes me even more towards saying yes. I have agreed each and every time she has asked me to go pranking with her, and we have played some of the best pranks in the world. We could write a book about the pranks we pulled they are so awesome. 

Maybe spending the entire time with Lily won't be all that bad after all. I think I may actually be beginning to like her, she is incredibly pretty, I hadn't ever noticed that before. I now wish that there were only one bed in this dungeon, oh that would be perfect. I can't believe I just wrote that! Uh oh, and I can't find my wand, if Lily reads that then I will never hear the end of it, oh and even worse, if Sirius ever reads this I won't hear the end of this. Damn it, where is my wand when I need it! 

Oh well, I can't find it, I just pray to God that no one ever reads this, otherwise my reputation will be ruined. I think I had better go before and I go and write some more incredibly stupid things that will only dig me into a deeper hole."

"What the hell, I didn't write that. I would never write anything like that about Lily Evans, she's a hag and will always be a hag no matter what anyone does to her," James stated adamantly.

"Of course you haven't written it, yet. But you will, and you will write it soon, like in the next year." Sirius was loving every minute of the emotional torture he was putting James through at the moment. 

"Oh shut up, I'm going to bed, I don't have to take this from you Sirius." James promptly went to one of the beds and pulled the curtains shut, hoping that Sirius would not realize how he was coming to analyze his feelings for Lily. 

**************

The boys slowly got out of bed the next morning, not wanting to leave the comfort of their dreams. It took them about five minutes to realize that they were not in their dormitory, explaining the mysterious absence of their roommates, and were not even in their own time period. After remembering the events of the day before, the boys decided that since they didn't have to go to school, they had no reason to get up so early, and crawled back into dreamland.

Just as James was about to pull his curtain shut, he spotted a piece of parchment lying beside the candle on his night stand. He reached over and picked it up, hoping it was not another declaration of his love for Lily that wasn't so. He was incredibly relieved to find out that it was not, in fact, another piece of work written by himself in his future, or this time periods past. It was a letter from Dumbledore, telling the two boys that they were allowed to sleep in as late as they wanted to, how to get food in his office for their meals, and that he would be getting their workload shortly. After reading the letter, James placed it on his nightstand once again, pulled back the curtains, and with little difficulty fell back to sleep.

When the two boys got up, finally, they went up to the office and ate a hearty breakfast. The boys conversed with the kids in the office with them, talking about everything they could possibly think of, James and Sirius telling more stories about their pranks, and all of them sharing their complaints about Snape. The weekend passed quickly, too quickly in James and Sirius's opinions. 

James and Sirius stayed up quite late on Sunday night, probably until around five or six in the morning. They had decided to investigate the school and see if any of it had changed since 1975. Since they were not allowed outside of Dumbledore's office that weekend they had made an invisibility potion so that even without James's cloak they would be able to sneak around the school. James wanted to find someone with an invisibility cloak and borrow it even though they had the potion, because he had the perfect prank worked out in his mind that they would HAVE to have a cloak to be able to pull off. So, after investigating the school and finding little different, except one wing that looked like there had been a war in which had not looked that way when Sirius and James had left 1975, the two boys went to sleep. James set his internal alarm for eleven, to make sure he had enough time to get ready for the prank of the century, he just hoped Sirius would be up in soon after him so that they would be able to play the prank. 

After Sirius had gotten a few hours (or several) of sleep he emerged from his bed to find that James had already vacated his bed. After seeing no sign of James in the loo or anywhere in the room, he came to the conclusion that James had been up for a while and was up in Dumbledore's office already. Sirius got dressed, thinking that it probably wouldn't be cool to have those girls see him in his boxers and Rose would have a cow if she somehow found out, and proceeded to go up and join James in the office. 

"Hey, buddy old pal, what on earth is up with you getting up so early. What time is it anyways?" Were among the first things he said to James upon seeing him.

"Well, first off, it's four o'clock in the afternoon. I got up around eleven. I was wondering if you'd died down there. I was planning on going and pulling off some pranks during afternoon classes, but as you were asleep I couldn't," James said, thoroughly disgusted with his friend's sleeping habits. 

"What, couldn't little ole James think of a good prank on his own? Nope, he needs his best bloke to think those things up for him, and set them up too," Sirius said teasing James.

"No, I had a plan all worked out, but it requires two people to make it work. I was planning on doing something to McGonagall which had something to do with disappearing and reappearing. We've got that invisibility cloak so I was planning on having some fun with it. But, I guess we'll just have to do that tomorrow, as we can't do it now." James told Sirius.

"Hey, that actually sounds like a good idea. Wow, James can think up things on his own," Sirius said to himself, chuckling softly.

"All right, two things. I'm still here and I can hear everything you say, and secondly, I'm smarter then you are," James retorted and stuck his tongue out at Sirius, acting rather mature, or not.

"Point number two is debatable James."

"No, I don't think so." As James stated this, the office door opened and in walked the prisoners of Dumbledore's office. Hallie and Harry walked up to the boys, their arms full of papers, books, and such, and dumped their load into Sirius and James' laps. Hallie walked over to join Kayte and Angelina by the window. Harry, however, sat down in the armchair close by, and watched their shocked faces.

"Harry, what is this stuff?" James asked having regained his thought.

"That," Harry said pointing to the stack, "is your homework. Dumbledore told me to tell you that you have until Monday to finish all of it." Harry then pulled his own homework out from his bag and started to work on it.

"This is a bloody lot of homework! What, do they work you guys like you're slaves here or something?" Sirius asked, still gawking at his pile of homework.

"No, don't you get that much stuff back from where you come from?" Harry questioned, not seeing why James and Sirius were gawking at their piles, it wasn't all that much homework, it was definitely not as much as they usually got.

"Heck no, we get about a forth of this! They are working you like slaves. I swear, their gonna have you guys start doing house elf work here pretty soon." James said, contemplating the thought of doing all this homework in a few days. 

"House elves? What are those?" Harry asked, with a curious look on his face.

"You haven't ever heard of a house elf? Where are you from, planet dumb?" Sirius asked Harry inquiringly, as James was shooting a glare in his direction. Sirius was obviously oblivious to the fact that this boy was muggle-born.

"Sirius, don't you get it, he's muggle-born, like Lily and Rose," said James, shaking his head at his friend.

"Actually," Hallie interrupted, "We're not muggle-born. Harry and I just grew up with our aunt and uncle, whom are muggles. We didn't even know about the wizarding world. They tried to squash the magic out of us. When our letters came, they put them in a muggle blending machine and shredded them up into tiny pieces. The letters kept coming though, and they kept them away from us. Aunt Pet-ty found a way to keep them away from us. Until Hagrid came to fetch us." Hallie had glanced in Harry's direction, she had almost said her aunts name, whom would most certainly give away the identity of their parents, which would lead to disaster. 

"How'd you end up with your aunt and uncle?" Sirius asked nosily. 

"That is none of your business," Angelina sniped from the other side of the room. 

"Well, someone's a bit snippy tonight," James said, now knowing not to cross paths with Angelina. However, Sirius did not get that point through his head, and continued to question the kids.

"Did your parents die or something?" Sirius asked, wanting an answer.

"If you absolutely HAVE to know, yes, they did. Oh, and if you ask how they died, then you will be hexed from here to the muggle world where I KNOW that you would never make it without magic," Angelina told Sirius, getting up and looking at him threateningly. 

"All right, all right, I won't ask." Sirius smirked over in James's direction, telling James with his eyes that Angelina acted exactly like him. 

************

__

1975 - Hogwarts 

"I think I'm beginning to miss James," Lily confessed to Scarlet. She more then missed James, she wished desperately that he was there with him. 

"So, you are now fancying James, aren't you," replied Scarlet, "I knew that it would happen one of these days."  
"What?" screamed Lily, "The day I start to fancy James Potter is the day my life falls apart." Instead of waiting for Scarlet to reply, Lily stormed off. Scarlet just stood there, watching her friend storm off, with a knowing smirk on her delicate face.

"You know you like him," Scarlet shouted after her friend.

Lily stomped into the Gryffindor Common room madder then anything. She was muttering vehemently. Lily walked over to a chair next to the fireplace and sat down. Rose, who was sitting in the armchair across from Lily's, looked over at her sister and started to laugh harder then she had ever laughed before. Lily looked in her sister's direction and positively glowered.

"What exactly do you find so amusing, Rose." This statement only made Rose start to snort like a pig. 

"You," she managed to say in between giggles.

"Care to elaborate."

"No, not particularly." This statement only made Lily even madder then she was to begin with. Lily stood abruptly and marched up to the dormitory without another word. 

***********

__

1995 - Outside McGonagall's Classroom

James looked over at Sirius, just waiting for him to do something stupid that would give away their prank. Sirius however, was so quiet James was beginning to think he had killed his friend with his eyes. Suddenly Sirius looked over at James and grinned, this was going to be an awesome prank. In their own time they had never had the courage to prank McGonagall while she was teaching. The Marauders really never had the chance, as they always had classes while she was teaching, so now was the perfect time to prank her during a class.

"Ready?" Sirius whispered to James.

"It's now or never, lets go," James murmured back.

"All right, remember the plan."

"It's you who needs to remember the plan, as I was the one to come up with the plan, Padfoot."

"Prongs, just shut up, we're heading in." Sirius opened the door slowly, making sure that it squeaked loudly. Slowly the two boys, hidden underneath two invisibility cloaks (they had discovered another one in their present dormitory), made their way in, making sure that their footsteps made no sound. The boys approached the professors desk, watching her look around the room in surprise. As they reached the desk the boys separated, each going to opposite sides of the room.

Once James was sure that Sirius was where he was supposed to be, by using a special charm they had cooked up, he took the hood off from over his head as Sirius took the entire cloak off, though leaving his hood on. This sudden appearance startled McGonagall silly. She let out a shrill scream. She calmly walked over to James, who had then put on the hood. Then, all of a sudden, there was a body in front of her, and Sirius's head was across the room. McGonagall then ran towards Sirius's head, and before Sirius could put the head back on his cloak, the professor grabbed his ear and had a look to kill on her face. 

"Mr. Black, what is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked, with a stern look on her face.

"Well, I'm trying to catch my body, it seems to be constantly running away from my head. Would you help me professor?" Sirius looked up at McGonagall with a guileless look on his face. 

"Yes, I will help you, because if I am correct, there is another head running around this room." McGonagall walked over to the other side of the room, whispered a spell, and waited for the invisibility cloak which hid James Potter to appear. However, much to her dismay, it never appeared. 

"Professor, what are you looking for?" Sirius questioned his transfigurations teacher.

"I am looking for your accomplice. Would you mind telling me where he might be?"

"Professor, I had no accomplice, and this wasn't a prank. My body does keep running away from me. In fact I don't think it's in this room right now." After telling the professor this, Sirius ran as fast as he could, hood still down, out of the room. After he was out of the classroom he felt someone grab onto his cloak. He looked back and saw nothing, just as he expected.

"Let's get out of here, now." 

********************************************************************************************************

Hey, thanks for reading. I'm sorry that I hadn't updated in a while, and I am sorry that this is just a revision of the latest chapter, but I was having a bit of writers block which I couldn't shake off.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, it has meant quite a lot to me. I hope to have the next chapter out sometime in October. I'm going to do my best to finish this, and hopefully I won't experience another spout of writers block. 

Please review!

If you want to e-mail me, please feel free. My new e-mail is hypergal1987@hotmail.com. If you do e-mail me, please put the subject as SoH. Thanks!

Auf Wiedersehen

Hallie


End file.
